


Noite Estrelada

by Franmadaraki2



Series: Período de Adaptação a nova vida - Parte I [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Isa Loves Dogs (Kingdom Hearts), Kinda, M/M, Minor Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franmadaraki2/pseuds/Franmadaraki2
Summary: Faz 6 meses que Isa conseguiu o seu tão desejado coração de volta e agora trabalha com os guardiões da luz para manter a paz entre os mundos. Contudo as coisas não são tão simples como parece, pois o seu passado ainda o persegue e a aceitação por parte de alguns membros do grupo ainda é um obstáculo para que ele se sinta a vontade entre aquelas pessoas.Durante a comemoração do aniversário da derrota de Xehanort, Isa se encontra na escadaria da torre de Yen Sid, divagando entre a sua situação atual e o seu relacionamento com essas pessoas que antes eram seus inimigos. Entre eles Lea, seu amigo de infância e traidor da Organização. Agora que Isa está inteiro novamente, os dois estão tentando reatar a antiga amizade, porém para não estragar a frágil relação que os dois conseguiram construir, ambos tentam esconder os verdadeiros sentimentos que possuem um pelo outro.





	Noite Estrelada

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bom?  
Faz tempo que eu o final de Kingdom Hearts e seus personagens em KH3 me deixaram com vontade de escrever sobre eles, principalmente Isa e Lea que finalmente parecem ter deixado de quererem se matar.  
Essa one é surgiu em uma noite em que eu estava pensando sobre como Isa iria se ajustar nesse novo grupo depois de tudo o que ele fez.   
A história não foca totalmente no relacionamento dos dois, deixando implícito que há uma atração mútua, porém mal resolvida.
> 
> Obs: Antes de lerem o capítulo, como forma de imersão, escutem Clair de Luna (Debussy): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY

Era noite de sexta-feira sem luar na _Mysterious Tower_. O local que costuma ser sempre silencioso era tomado por vozes sorridentes e tilintar de taças, pois era dia de comemorar a queda de Xehanort e a vitória da luz sob a escuridão. Hoje era aniversário de 6 meses da batalha final e após longas missões onde os vencedores tentaram limpar os flagelos deixados por Xehanort mundos a fora, finalmente aquela noite seria apenas de felicidade.

Do lado de fora da torre, longe de toda celebração, havia um homem trajando um casaco preto de gola alta e calça da mesma cor. Ele estava sentado nas escadas que davam para a entrada, sozinho, como muitas vezes aconteceu durante esse meio ano. A única coisa que o impedia de se camuflar na escuridão era a fraca luz que iluminava a porta, fazendo-o lamentar pela falta da lua nesse céu de noite eterna.

De postura aparentemente calma, ele sentava abraçando os joelhos, deixando o vento bater no seu rosto escoriado e bagunçar os seus cabelos. A única coisa que denotava estranheza eram os dedos que se apertavam contra a carne, cada vez mais forte como se estivesse suportando um grande desconforto. Até mesmo o seu rosto era personificação da serenidade, porém estava com frio e dor.

_Mysterius Tower_ era um minúsculo mundo onde havia apenas uma torre que era cercada pela densa floresta. Nele habitavam apenas um velho mago e três fadas, também idosas. O homem não sabia a relação entre as três senhoras e o mago, pois não haveria ninguém a quem pudesse perguntar, mesmo se tivesse ele duvidava que alguém se incomodaria em respondê-lo. Respirou fundo, tentando se convencer de que o ferimento na sua coxa não era tão grave quanto parecia.

]

Enquanto isso o vento soprava, balançando as árvores e fazendo os seus cabelos voarem em todas as direções. Uma das mechas começou a atrapalhar a sua visão e ele sentiu um fio de cabelo entrar no olho esquerdo.

_Ugh, incômodo._

Mas para tirar a mecha do seu rosto e colocá-la atrás da orelha demandava que ele soltasse os braços que se apertavam cada vez mais contra o joelho, o que faria com que a sua coxa doesse ainda mais, além disso o deixaria mais exposto ao vento frio. Em vez disso fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em outras coisas, como por exemplo, o que mais ele sabia sobre esse lugar e os seus habitantes.

_Yen Sid era o nome do mago. As três fadas se chamavam Fauna, Flora e Primavera. Elas estão relacionadas com Malévola e Aurora, porém de alguma forma começaram a morar nesse mundo. O que mais... Oh, como eu poderia esquecer? Yen Sid me odeia, sendo essa a razão de eu estar esperando do lado de fora como um cachorro._

Não era apenas a coxa que doía, o corpo todo também, resultado de uma batalha travada em _Wonderland_. O heartless a que foi incubido de exterminar era de alta periculosidade e ele tinha apenas elixirs de baixa qualidade, por isso apesar de ter completado a missão, os seus ferimentos não foram curados com eficiência. 

_Yen Sid odeia tudo que foi manchado pela escuridão, devotando a vida para a luz e somente ela. Ter em seu domínio um Nobody, mesmo um que conseguiu a humanidade de volta, deve ser um golpe no seu orgulho. E não qualquer Nobody, o braço direito do demônio. _

O homem voltou para a realidade com o latido que soava longe pela única estrada que dava acesso a torre. Não demorou muito até que o som de patas começasse a ecoar e ele sorriu instintivamente, pois um cachorro de pelagem amarela e orelhas pretas vinha correndo feliz em sua direção. Ele abanou o rabo em sinal de reconhecimento e o coração do recém completo Somebody reagiu como se tivesse derretendo.

\- Pluto! Vem cá rapaz, aqui.

O cachorro latiu e começou a ir em direção ao homem, que acariciou a cabeça do animal. 

\- Está sozinho de novo? Cadê o seu dono? 

Como se fosse uma boa resposta, Pluto lambeu o seu rosto e pela primeira vez naquela noite ele se sentiu feliz. Depois disso, viu o cachorro bater o focinho contra a porta, o que fez ela abrir, logo o mesmo começou a correr para o aconchego da torre. 

_ Esqueça o meu pensamento anterior, Yen Sid não deixa animais esperando do lado de fora. _

O seu coração ainda continuava batendo mais rápido, como se tivesse vibrando de contentamento. Depois de 12 anos sem entender o mais simples dos sentimentos, ter uma reação dessas apenas por causa de uma breve interação com outro ser não parecia algo lógico.

_Acho que isso é o que diferencia os Nobodies dos Somebodies, a capacidade de encontrar a felicidade em coisas tão mundanas. Ou a capacidade de encontrar a felicidade, ponto. _

Fazia 6 meses que ele não estava mais sob o controle de Xehanort, depois de 12 longos anos finalmente o seu coração pertencia a ele. A sensação era diferente do que ele imaginava que seria, Nobodies e Somebodies têm um jeito totalmente diferente de enxergar o mundo e isso incluía o que ele faria depois de recuperar o seu coração.

Antes ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer, toda ação era completamente analisada e planejada. Era uma pessoa tão metódica e lógica que não haveria espaço para improvisos. Agora... Bem, tudo dói, tudo assusta, as palavras ferem o seu já surrado coração. A cada merecido insulto ele se contorce como se tivesse dando voltas em si mesmo, tão torcido e desfigurado quanto o dono.

Mais uma vez ele ouviu a porta se abrir e virou-se para observar a figura de uma menina. Ela aparentava ter no máximo 15 anos, de estatura baixa e grande olhos azuis. Trajava um vestido preto acima do joelho e uma bota cano curto da mesma cor do vestido. Os seus cabelos eram curtos, não chegando ao pescoço, porém a franja longa teimava em cobrir parcialmente a sua visão.

\- Isa!

Mais uma vez o seu coração reagiu, dessa vez pressionando tão forte contra as suas costelas que ele pensou que fosse quebrá-las. Talvez tenha pressionado o pulmão também, porque Isa achava difícil de respirar. Ver Xion sempre trazia à tona dois sentimentos de uma vez, felicidade e culpa, e eles digladiavam dentro de si para ver quem assumiria o controle. O homem não era familiarizado com nenhum dos dois.

\- Olá, Xion. – Ele disse tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

\- O que você tá fazendo aí no escuro? Eles já começaram a cortar o bolo.

O antigo Nobody sorriu da ingenuidade da garota. É bom que ela não saiba o verdadeiro motivo.

\- Eu estou observando as estrelas, o céu desse mundo é o mais bonito que eu já vi.

\- Humm... Você está aqui faz horas. – Mesmo assim a menina se sentou na escadaria ao lado dele.

\- Lá dentro faz muito barulho, aqui é mais tranquilo.

Ela riu e ele acompanhou o gesto, porém de repente Xion se levantou e correu para dentro, aparecendo na porta novamente em seguida.

\- Eu volto já!

A porta ficou entreaberta e Isa conseguiu ver de longe 3 figuras que riam e conversavam. Um homem de cabelos castanhos, uma mulher de cabelos azuis e Roxas, não, errado. Não-Roxas gesticulava bastante e arrancava risada dos outros dois, mas Isa não conseguia ouvir sobre o que estavam conversando.

Do outro lado ele pode ver Donald e Pateta, bem como o comitê de restauração de Radiant Garden, porém Cloud não estava entre eles. Isa se perguntava se o velho mago o tinha barrado também.

Logo ele conseguiu ver a silhueta da menina correndo com várias comidas em seus braços. O primeiro instinto foi se levantar e ajudá-la, mas o corpo protestou e ele soltou um gemido baixo de dor. Não querendo alertá-la sobre o seu atual estado ele abriu a porta para ela passar e pegou algumas das guloseimas.

\- Pronto, agora nós podemos observar as estrelas juntos!

Respirando fundo Isa começou o doloroso processo de sentar-se novamente, devagar, respirando pelo nariz e soltando pela boca. Sem dar tempo para perguntas, ele pegou um pedaço de bolo e enfiou na boca.

\- Muito bom.

\- NÉ?! Mini-chefe que fez. O recheio é de coco e chocolate porque Roxas e eu ficamos encarregados de encomendar o bolo, mas nenhum de nós conseguia decidir o sabor. – Ela enfiou mais um pedaço do alimento na boca – Aí Axel falou “Por que não fazer o recheio com os dois?”, então eu pensei que essa foi a melhor ideia que ele já deu porque o bolo ficou delicioso.

Xion continuava falando sem parar e Isa pensou que ela fosse se engasgar a qualquer momento, por isso pegou a garrafa de refrigerante e colocou um pouco no copo para ela beber.

\- Obrigada.

\- Então cada um de vocês ficou encarregado de uma coisa? – Ele perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

\- Sim! Aqua e Kairi ficaram responsáveis pelo orçamento da festa, Ventus e Axel ficaram com a decoração e Terra ficou encarregado de carregar coisas.

\- Lea não ficou responsável pela comida? Que milagre. – Falar do amigo sempre fazia o seu coração palpitar.

\- Ele até quis, mas a Aqua falou que ele ia gastar tudo em sorvete, então foi barrado.

O homem riu e sentiu a cabeça latejar. O corpo estava ficando mole, sentia que estava querendo dar febre. Ele precisava ir para casa o quanto antes.

\- Então, o que elas têm de tão interessantes? – Xion apontou para o céu.

\- Cada estrela é um mundo diferente.

\- Tipo aqueles que a gente visitou?

\- Esses e muitos outros. As possibilidades são infinitas, talvez nunca visitaremos todos.

\- Kairi me explicou que quando um mundo cai em escuridão ele se apaga do céu, então é bom vê-lo cheio de pontinhos brilhantes.

\- Sim, muitos mundos voltaram graças a vocês.

\- Graças a nós.

Isa abriu a boca para protestar, mas Xion não deu aberturar e repetiu a frase, não restando outra opção para o homem além de concordar, mesmo que em seu coração ele negasse de todas as formas possíveis.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio confortável, apenas comendo e olhando para o céu iluminado até que a porta se abriu novamente com o ruído alto de uma voz masculina. Dessa vez um menino loiro de olhos azuis, aparentando ter a mesma idade de Xion, saiu de dentro da torre e ficou calado de repente quando viu quem estava ao lado da sua amiga.

\- Roxas, o que foi? Você não estava jogando videogame com o Leon? – Ela perguntou inocentemente, preferindo ignorar o desconforto escrito nos olhos do amigo.

\- É, mas vamos começar os brindes e Aqua falou que era pra todo mundo estar lá.

\- Oh, ok. A menina se levantou preparando-se para entrar, porém Roxas não se moveu, como se esperasse por alguma coisa ou alguém.

Ele olhou para Isa, que olhou de volta, que foi olhado por Xion, que depois olhou para Roxas.

\- Ah...Hã... Você não vem? – O menino perguntou.

\- Oh, não. Vocês podem ir sem mim.

\- Aqua falou todo mundo.

Algo no estômago de Isa se revirou, eles não sabem que o homem não era autorizado a entrar na festa.

\- Eu estou esperando por Yen Sid, ele disse que queria falar algo comigo.

\- Aqui fora? – Foi a vez de Xion fazer perguntas.

\- É, ele falou alguma coisa sobre a torre estar muito barulhenta.

Os dois reviraram os olhos.

\- Eu falei que ele não ia aguentar a festa toda.

\- Ele é velho, demos sorte por ter permitido que a gente fizesse a festa aqui.

\- Se eu ver o Yen Sid por aí eu vou apressar ele pra você entrar logo e não perder os brindes. – A menina falou animada.

\- Obrigado, Xion. 

Isa viu os dois entrarem e assim que a porta se fechou, deixou escapar mais um suspiro. Ele não merece gentileza, mas ela não se importava com isso e o tratava como uma pessoa que merecesse respeito, mesmo depois do mal que ele causou. Mesmo depois dos insultos e da falta de humanidade que o homem demonstrou no passado.

Apesar do novo coração ter enfraquecido a sua resistência a tratamentos hostis, ele ainda preferia o jeito que Yen Sid, Cid ou Donald o tratavam, pois era acostumado a violência. Desde muito cedo teve que aprender a lidar com o descaso, com insultos e a falta de compaixão das pessoas ao seu redor, mas o amor, a amizade... Sentia que quando eram direcionados a sua pessoa era como se dessem pérolas aos porcos.

A única razão de ter aceitado vir a esse mundo foi porque o mago falou que tinha algo importante para conversar com ele. Ninguém havia lhe falado da festa além de Lea e mesmo assim Isa não queria participar. Estava cansado e ferido, porém com a ordem de Yen Sid não poderia recusar a não comparecer, afinal ele ainda era malquisto pelos guardiões da luz. Por isso ele se sujeitou a esperar na escadaria até que o velho mago resolvesse dar o ar da graça e permitisse que Isa fosse para casa descansar.

Talvez ele quisesse que o antigo _Nobody_ perdesse a paciência e revelasse que ainda é a mesma besta feroz que mostrava os dentes e arrancava carne e sangue dos seus inimigos. Talvez ele pensasse que Isa fosse um homem petulante e narcisista, que esse tratamento inferior iria ser um golpe no seu orgulho e ele não iria aguentar. De qualquer forma, era uma armadilha para fazê-lo perder a compostura.

_Infelizmente ele não está me tirando da zona de conforto, pelo contrário... Apesar de ser o braço direito de Xemnas, ninguém estava imune aos horrores da Organização. Eu não cheguei na posição de prestígio confrontando os superiores, se tem algo que Saix e Isa ainda tem em comum é a capacidade de sofrer em silêncio. _

O som de passos vindo da estrada chamou a atenção e logo uma figura alta e esguia apareceu na sua frente, e como em um passe de mágica seu coração acelerou. Isa sentia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco de tão forte que ele ouvia o coração bater. Por um segundo pensou que o órgão fosse pular pela sua boca ou abrir um buraco no peito e cair aos seus pés. 

Quando Lea comprimiu os olhos para ver quem era a figura sentada na escada e eles se arregalaram em reconhecimento, Isa sentiu o corpo tremer. Talvez fosse suor frio pelos ferimentos não tratados, talvez ele já estivesse ardendo em febre e esse seria um grande sinal de que o seu corpo já estava pedindo socorro. De qualquer forma não tinha como fugir, pois Lea já vinha correndo em sua direção sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Isa também sorriu por reflexo, ou ele gostaria de pensar que o gesto descoordenado parecesse um sorriso amigável e não uma cara de quem está sentindo dor de barriga.

\- Isa! – A voz alta ecoou pela floresta silenciosa. Oh, como ele sentia falta desse entusiasmo sendo voltado para ele.

\- Você está atrasado.

\- Oh, eu vou bem obrigado. – Lea cruzou os braços e levantou a sobrancelha em um gesto exagerado – Espera, não vai me dizer que você está esperando todo esse tempo por mim?!

O homem sentiu as bochechas arderem e ele sabia que estava corado. _Droga, a febre._

\- Eu iria quebrar muito o seu coração se dissesse que não?

\- Insensível como sempre.

Isa riu. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava leve. Fazia tempo que os dois não conversavam, pois houve ordens expressas para que os antigos Nobodies não ficassem no mesmo time, por isso os amigos só se viam no tempo livre, o que era raro.

No começo os superiores não ligaram para qual time Isa faria parte, inclusive devem ter ficado muito satisfeitos com a dupla, principalmente porque eles sabiam dos fatos ocorridos durante a estadia de Roxas e Xion na Organização. O que mais faria um lobo disfarçado de cordeiro se revelar do que o colocar em um ambiente propício para isso?

Lea ia acabar com a vida de Saix, se ele não fizesse isso Roxas e Xion dariam conta do recado, porém quando Lea se mostrou mais aliviado do que ofendido com a volta do antigo segundo em comando... Bem, as coisas azedaram. Quando Isa voltou cansado e confuso e Lea o recebeu com abraços e lágrimas ficou claro na mente de Yen Sid que unir os dois era perigoso.

Principalmente se ele soubesse do plano bem-sucedido dos dois de acabar com os membros da Organização que foram para_ Castelo Oblivion._ Manter o segundo em comando e o assassino juntos novamente era muito mais do que Yen Sid poderia permitir, mesmo que Lea fosse agora um portador da _Keyblade. _

\- O que você está fazendo aqui fora?

\- Comendo – Isa apontou casualmente para os pratinhos vazios de comida.

\- Por Kingdom Hearts, eu não sabia que você comia tanto assim!

\- Xion estava comigo até agora a pouco, nós estávamos observando as estrelas juntos.

Por algum motivo isso o deixou orgulhoso. Lea sorriu e o seu rosto ficou mais terno, saber que o amigo não estava aqui sozinho esse tempo todo fez ele sentir um grande alívio.

\- Oh, e Pluto também.

\- O cachorro do rei?!

\- Sim. Ele veio mais cedo e ficou um pouco comigo.

\- Há quanto tempo você tá aqui fora, Isa? – Lea esperava que a sua voz não saísse tão desesperada.

\- Não muito tempo. – Mentiu – É que lá dentro está muito barulho. Seus amigos são barulhentos que nem você.

Lea mostrou a língua e Isa fingiu ofensa. Como era bom voltar a esses antigos hábitos, o fazia sentir quente por dentro, mesmo que o seu coração não parasse de saltitar para lá e para cá dentro da caixa torácica.

O vento soprou e Lea se arrepiou, abraçando-se como uma forma de se manter aquecido, sua longa juba balançando contra o vento.

\- Pelos deuses, que frio! Por que esse lugar é tão gelado?

\- Em locais com florestas ou rios e lagos o clima é mais ameno à noite devid-

Isa não terminou a sua fala, pois sentiu a cabeça de Lea encostar no seu ombro, mas antes que ele pudesse reagir (ou proteger o ferimento na coxa para que o amigo não o magoasse sem querer), ele se afastou repentinamente.

\- _Puta merda_, Isa, você está gelado!

A boca do homem em questão abria e fechava em busca de uma boa desculpa, mas a sua mente estava vazia, por isso ele desistiu da ideia e resolveu ficar quieto em vez disso.

\- O seu casaco também está molhado com o orvalho. Há quanto tempo você está aqui? Vamos lá pra dentro. – Lea tentava soar o mais casual possível, ele sabia que o amigo detestava que ficassem tratando-o como uma pessoa que precisasse de babá, mas ele não conseguia evitar de se preocupar.

Isa sabia que era inútil protestar, ele também sabia que Lea tinha razão, mas ele não poderia entrar, então só ficava repetindo “não, não” sem dar justificativa plausível.

\- Por que você não quer entrar? – O amigo o olhava atentamente, Isa conseguia ver a urgência nos olhos verdes, afinal ele foi treinado para vê-la desde que eram crianças; mas ele não podia contar a verdade, então o que restou foi contar uma meia verdade para acalmar o coração de Lea.

\- É que lá está-

\- Muito barulhento, já sei.

\- Deixa eu terminar. – Lea franziu o cenho e Isa continuou como se não tivesse visto - ...Muito barulhento e eu estou com dor de cabeça. Antes de vir para cá eu lutei contra um heartless em Wonderland e ele era muito forte, acabei levando uma surra, mas consegui vencer. Porém o meu corpo e a minha cabeça ainda estão doendo.

Durante a explicação o homem foi de confuso para 100% preocupado e agora estava procurando nos bolsos do casaco alguma poção.

\- Espera, eu sei que eu tenho pelo menos um elixir comigo. Tá por aqui.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, é só eu ficar em lugar quieto que não dói.

_ Por favor, espero que você encontre essa poção logo, não importa qual seja. _

Lea tateou os bolsos do casaco e encontrou uma _Hi-potion _, entregando rapidamente para o amigo. Isa não pôde descrever a gratidão que sentiu naquele momento, pegando o item com avidez e tomando-o em um único gole. Essa era uma das razões que o novo coração o incomodava, ele nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável e não tinha mais o autocontrole de antigamente para ocultar esse sentimento tão humilhante.

Rapidamente a poção começou a fazer efeito e ele sentiu uma nova onda de vitalidade tomar conta do seu corpo. Era muito bom não sentir a dor insistente de um ferimento, a sua cabeça também estava menos pesada e a febre parecia ter ido embora.

\- Obrigado.

\- Sem problemas, parceiro. – Houve um minuto de silêncio que foi quebrado quando Lea se espreguiçou como um gato e olhou em direção ao amigo – Sabe, estou começando a ficar com fome.

\- Desculpe, não guardei nada para você.

\- Como eu disse, insensível!

\- Culpe Xion, ela comeu mais do que eu. – Lea riu e um olhar carinhoso apareceu em seus olhos. Ele realmente amava muito essas crianças. Era em horas como essa que Isa pensava que o amigo seria um ótimo pai se um dia a oportunidade surgisse.

\- Aposto que os pirralhos ainda estão atacando a mesa de docinhos. – Foi a vez de Isa rir. Hoje foi um dia estranho, ele riu mais do que estava acostumado e as suas bochechas começaram a doer.

O homem sabia o que Lea estava prestes a sugerir e ele não tinha mais desculpas para não aceitar. Droga, droga o que ele faria? Entraria assim mesmo e torceria para ninguém o ver? Impossível. Será que a porta não abriria quando ele fosse passar? Ou teria alguma barreira a prova de Isa? Ele não sabia, mas seus instintos começaram a gritar para sair correndo dali.

Lea é um homem esperto, preferindo se fingir de burro em todas as situações, mas se você fosse familiarizado com ele observaria o brilho quase maníaco em seus olhos quando algo chamava a sua atenção. Era como se um grande Leão estivesse fixado na presa, pronto para atacar, e nesse momento a presa era Isa e a sua insistência em não sair do frio.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse falar algo, a porta abriu novamente e eles puderam ver as três fadas surgirem de dentro da torre.

\- Fauna, Flora, Primavera! – Lea as cumprimentou amigavelmente.

\- Lea! – Elas falaram em uníssono, claramente mais aliviadas com a presença do portador da _keyblade._

Isa sabia que as três morriam de medo dele e o evitavam a qualquer custo, dirigindo-lhe a palavra somente quando era estritamente necessário. Atrás delas também estava Pateta, que também ficou muito alegre em ver Lea.

\- O que aconteceu? A festa tá mudando de lugar?

Ao ver a hesitação das fadas, Isa resolveu falar, levantando-se, mas logo se arrependeu quando viu as mulheres darem um passo para trás.

\- Yen Sid pediu para falar comigo hoje. – Ele não precisou falar mais nada, deixando que Lea entendesse o resto.

\- Mas hoje é dia de celebração! O que aconteceu com a política não trabalhar no dia da festa?

\- _Gwarsh _, Lea, tenho certeza de que Yen Sid vai ser rápido.

O amigo fez um barulho de quem não estava muito convencido, então mais uma vez Isa resolveu intervir.

\- Você disse que estava com fome, não é? Que tal ir lá dentro e comer alguma coisa? Quando voltar nós já teremos terminado. – Lea abriu a boca para protestar, porém Isa não deu chance – Ah, e leve isso também.

O homem praticamente jogou os pratinhos, copos e garrafas vazias no colo do pobre Lea que resolveu finalmente cooperar. Ao vê-lo passando pela porta ainda entreaberta, pôde sentir o carinho que os presentes tinham com o seu amigo.

\- Lea! Você finalmente chegou!

Todos o receberam com sorrisos e gritos de “Por onde você andou?”, “Venha se servir!” “O que é isso na sua mão?”. Porém, antes que ele pudesse ouvir as respostas a porta se fechou e ele se encontrava novamente no escuro. Nesse momento ele se voltou para as 4 pessoas a sua frente, e o mais calmo que ele poderia emular resolveu incentivar que prosseguisse.

\- Isa, o mestre Yen Sid, Herrm... Não poderá vê-lo hoje. Ele está... Veja bem...

Já era esperado.

\- Eu entendo.

\- _Gwarsh!_ Agora você pode aproveitar a festa com todo mundo. Lea vai ficar mais feliz e Xion também. Ela estava procurando por Yen Sid, mas não o encontrou.

Mais uma vez seu coração se apertou contra o peito. Não é que ele não quisesse passar a noite ao lado de Lea e Xion, mas um único olhar na direção das fadas comprovava que era impossível. Elas não permitiram a sua entrada e ele não as desrepeitaria na própria casa.

\- Eu agradeço, mas preciso ir. Por favor, diga a eles que eu disse tchau.

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça ele começou a descer as escadas e ir em direção a estação de trem. O caminho era largo, porém não asfaltado, como se fosse uma cicatriz enorme no meio da floresta. Isa pressionou o casaco contra o corpo, tentando proteger-se do vento frio e seguiu a estrada até uma pequena estação de trem que ficava na borda do mundo.

O lugar não tinha nenhum tipo de sinalização, apenas uma plataforma de metal iluminada por um poste. Isa se aproximou e olhou para os trilhos que flutuavam e depois para o abismo, ele se perguntou o que aconteceria se caísse ali. O seu corpo flutuaria sem rumo pelo espaço ou ele cairia infinitamente até morrer?

Rapidamente eliminou esses pensamentos intrusivos da cabeça, dando um passo para trás. Ali ele ficou em pé esperando pelo trem que o levaria de volta para a sua casa em _Twilight Town. _ Depois de 30 minutos, o veículo parou na estação e abriu as portas, permitindo que Isa entrasse silenciosamente e escolhesse qualquer acento, pois não havia ninguém além dele dentro do trem.

Escolheu um que ficasse perto da porta, onde poderia encostar a cabeça na janela. Enquanto o veículo se movia pelo espaço sem fim, ele retirou o _Gumiphone _ do bolso da calça, junto com um par de fones de ouvido branco. O homem raramente usava esse dispositivo estranho, somente para casos de urgência, ele também preferia não ter redes sociais ou entrar em grupos desnecessários, porém adorava poder escutar música na hora que quisesse.

Abriu a _playlist _ e deixou que _Clair de Lune_ tocasse, acalmando os seus sentidos. Desde criança Isa gostava de música instrumental, sendo a composição de Claude Debussy uma das suas favoritas. Tão simples e tão bonita, combinando muito bem com o ambiente em que se encontrava. Enquanto o trem se movia pelos trilhos em neon, iluminando a escuridão do espaço, as notas eram entonadas no piano como se fossem feitas de algodão, macias e confortáveis. Na verdade, _Clair de Lune_ sempre o fazia sentir como se estivesse deitado em uma cama macia, lotada de travesseiros, em um quarto aconchegante e branco, cujo teto transparente o permitia olhar para a grande lua cheia que aparecia no céu.

Sentia que poderia dormir durante toda a viagem, o balançar do trem tornando aquele pensamento convidativo. Encostou a cabeça na janela e com uma última olhada para o lado de fora, se permitiu descansar, fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, contudo a música foi cortada por uma vibração, deixando-o alerta novamente.

Alguém estava ligando para ele. Pegou o celular na mão e viu quem era. Mais uma vez o seu coração quis anunciar que ele estava ali, batendo e bombeando sangue para todo o corpo, como se estivesse preparando o seu hospedeiro para a fuga.

Isa respirou fundo e atendeu a chamada, mostrando a figura de cabelos vermelhos do outro lado da tela. Ele estava tão perto do celular que o antigo _Nobody_ conseguia ver as pequenas sardas no nariz do amigo.

\- Hey! – Cumprimentou Lea, um pouco sem jeito, não era do feitio dele.

\- Hey. – Isa coçou os olhos.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, olhando um para o rosto do outro, até que Lea coçou a nuca e sorriu, sem graça.

\- Hã... Eu só liguei pra saber se você chegou em casa bem.

\- Oh! – Aquilo o fez se sentir culpado, deveria ter pelo menos se despedido – Desculpe, eu ainda estou no trem.

\- Ah! – Agora Lea tentava olhar em volta e Isa posicionou o celular para dentro do veículo, proporcionando uma visão melhor para Lea.

\- Essa coisa está sempre vazia.

\- Eu suponho que quase ninguém visite _Mysterious Tower_ essa hora. – Isa voltou o celular para a posição original.

\- É, tem razão.

Mais um minuto de silêncio

\- Ei, Isa, você sabe quando será a sua próxima folga?

\- Não.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Quer dizer, você sabe? Yen Sid não me fala sobre as escalas.

\- As vezes ele fala as minhas, porque eu demando um dia de descanso, se ele não me dá... Bem, digamos que eu faço a minha própria escala. – Ele sorriu e Isa conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de sorriso. Axel costumava cabular as missões da Organização e as vezes nem Saix conseguia que ele fosse produtivo.

\- Eu acredito em você.

\- Escuta, eu sei que eu não estou sendo um bom amigo ultimamente.

Isa deve ter deixado a surpresa transparecer, porque Lea fez sinal para que não fosse interrompido.

\- Eu deveria estar te ajudando a encontrar o paradeiro da X, mas a gente mal se viu durante esses 6 meses. Eu sei que você quer priorizar isso mais do que tudo e essa foi a razão de ter se juntado a nós em primeiro lugar. Então... É, foi mal.

Isa não sabia o que dizer, pois durante esse tempo foi Lea quem mais o apoiou, mesmo os dois não se falando muito ele sempre teve tempo de ver como estava, nem que fosse por uma simples mensagem. Mas Isa não sabia como colocar em palavras e só balançava a cabeça negativamente várias vezes na esperança que o amigo conseguisse captar o que ele queria dizer.

\- Eu... - Isa respirou fundo – Ela é importante para mim, mas não é a única razão de estar com vocês. Eu queria estar perto de você e Xion... Também, tenho que consertar o mal que causei de alguma forma.

Lea o olhava menos apreensivo agora.

\- Então, você não está bravo comigo?

\- Não. Eu não estou bravo com você, Lea.

\- Então por que você me enganou e foi embora?

Uma pontada em seu peito fez a sua respiração falhar. Talvez pudesse ter parecido assim, mas não era essa intenção. Isa também não poderia falar a verdade, então mais uma vez teria que mentir. Mais uma vez afundando o relacionamento dos dois em mentiras com a desculpa de um bem maior. Será que nunca aprenderia?

\- Eu... Não queria estar ali. – Ele afundou o corpo no acento, de repente se sentindo tão pequeno. – Sinto muito.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpa. – A voz de Lea soava calma, de um jeito que ele não se lembrava mais de quando foi a última vez que ouviu o amigo falar nesse tom. É como se ele estivesse fazendo força para não assustar um animal indefeso.

\- Eu não te enganei, Yen Sid realmente tinha algo para falar comigo, mas pediu para as fadas enviar o recado de que hoje ele teria um compromisso de última hora. Depois que eu fui dispensado eu só... Fui embora.

\- Da próxima vez só me manda uma mensagem, ok?

\- Ok. – Isa tentou dar um pequeno sorriso e Lea imitou o seu gesto.

Nesse momento o trem parou e as portas se abriram.

\- Cheguei em_Twillight Town._

\- Oh, ok. Eu vou desligar então. Boa noite Isa, até amanhã.

\- Boa noite, Lea, até amanhã.

A chamada foi encerrada e o homem saiu do trem, com sentimentos conflitantes. Aliviado que os dois puderam conversar de forma madura e esclarecer o mal-entendido antes que virasse uma bola de neve, porém angustiado de que as suas ações pudessem ser interpretadas desse jeito. Pediria desculpa para Xion também, afinal ele prometeu que ficaria para os brindes.

Ter um coração era um fardo muito pesado as vezes, ele pensava consigo mesmo que se pudéssemos tirá-lo por um segundo do nosso corpo, só para podermos pensar com mais clareza, a vida seria mais fácil. Mas por outro lado, sentir de novo era algo novo, uma prova de que estava vivo, que estava inteiro novamente.

Isa chegou na velha mansão afastada da cidade e abriu a porta, indo diretamente para o quarto. Hoje foi um dia longo e ele estava ansioso pela paz que o sono lhe trazia. Quem sabe ele Lea pudessem marcar para sair um dia? Sem pensar no trabalho ou na menina que os dois não puderam salvar, apenas dois amigos passando o dia juntos.

E foi com esse pensamento que ele adormeceu.


End file.
